


Since Day One

by Agentrogers17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awesome Molly Weasley, Baby Teddy Lupin, Best Friend Charlie Weasley, Couch Cuddles, Crushes, Cute Teddy Lupin, Dad Remus Lupin, Diagon Alley, F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, POV Fred Weasley, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Protective Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin Lives, Shyness, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, cute moments, healer reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: Fred Weasley was saved by the reader, who took the role of a battle medic during the Battle of Hogwarts. The funny story, he has been crushing on the girl since he started Hogwarts and now after almost a year after the battle, she is to stay at the Burrow while she looks for a place for herself and also is best friends with her older brother. How long can Fred endure the teasings from his siblings and his growing love for the curvaceous beauty?
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	Since Day One

"Alright children," mum said as she passed the fresh-baked buns all over the table, "Your brother, Charlie is coming in a few hours," she said happily, it was the first time he visited since the war and reminder of his arrival every hour was getting old. 

"Yes, mother," George said, "Our brother dearest, the most amazing son the world has ever seen, is arriving in a few hours. We love and miss him every second."

"Oh hush now," she glared at my twin, "He is bringing a friend! A female one!"

"Charlie has a girlfriend?" Ginny asked.

"No, he said she is her best friend," she said disappointedly, "She lost her family at war and has been interning as the healer of the sanctuary for the last few months, and apparently Charlie waited to resign until now not to leave her alone there. You two must know her," she said, turning to my twin and me, "She was a Slytherin in your year, (Y/N) (Y/L/N). You remember her?" I couldn't stop the blush spreading over my neck and face, tingling the tips of my ears. 

"Oh, we know her," George said, snickering at me, "A pretty bird, not a traditional Slytherin really. She was a sweet girl, kind one."

"Oh, that is relieving. I was a bit jittery about her after hearing her house, after the war and everything. But Charlie wrote over and over again that she was a sweetheart and a very kind girl. Her brilliancy was what made her a Slytherin."

"She is a wonderful girl, mum," I said, earning a laugh from George.

"Isn't she Freddie?" he asked, "such a beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous girl!"

"Oh, she is the Slytherin you crushed on for years!"Ron exclaimed, "The curvy one with (E/C) eyes. Many had crushes on her. The girl is a crumpet," he continued, his words burning my chest with an ugly feeling. 

"Ronald! I don't want to hear this kind of a language in this house, especially since she is staying here for a few weeks until she finds herself a place," mum tutted at him with a wooden spoon in her hand. 

"Sorry mum," he said, blushing red, "but you won't disagree when she is here," he added cheekily. Which was not wrong. (Y/N) was not a small framed girl, gifted with large hips, heavy chest, plump limbs and a soft tummy. Face innocent and angelic, hair soft and (H/C). She was warm, a rare trait in a Slytherin, radiated like a ray of sunshine after a rainy morning. 

"I am sure she is a canny girl, but this does not mean any of you are allowed to disrespect her or harass her," she said, eyeing Ron and George, "Fred, darling, this might be a good chance for you to get to know her better. Charlie said she won't start working until next month and she needs to find a flat, I said she could stay as long as she needed, but Charlie said she already was worried to overcrowd. Maybe you could help her find a flat?" 

"Come on Fred! Your dream girl needs you! Maybe you'll manage to form a full sentence this time!" George said, nudging my ribs with his elbow, laughing at all the times I embarrassed myself in front of the said girl. I noticed her on the first day of Hogwarts. She shone under the candle lights of the Great Hall, Sorting Hat making her nervous. We both were too young at the time. I didn't even know why I couldn't stop looking at her, why my heart beat faster every time she entered the room, why my breath hitched when she stepped closer. I didn't realise I was in love with her until the spring of our 5th year. She was not a schoolgirl anymore, her body growing into a woman's, her baby fat partly leaving her still chubby cheeks, making her more striking. Every day she looked more and more beautiful, attracted me to herself. I had to sit my back to the Slytherin table the days she wore her hair loose to prevent somehow gawking at her. George, of course, being my twin, noticed it too. Noticed how my eyes would linger on her, how I would notice the moment she entered the room, how I couldn't date a girl longer than few weeks because they were not (Y/N). 

"Stop messing with your brother, George! It is sweet," she smiled at me, patting my shoulder. The few weeks would be torturous now that everyone knew of my feelings. Amazing!

***

Ron and I were playing chess when we heard a crack of an apparition. My older brother Charles arrived with my life long crush (Y/N), arms linked, she looked even more beautiful since the last time I saw her at the Battle of Hogwarts. She was one of the few Slytherins fighting in our side, but later she was positioned at the Great Hall, healing everyone, including Remus and me, who she brought back from death's door. The girl was a natural-born healer, managing the most complicated healing spells with ease. 

She had a large sweatshirt and tight jeans on, her curves on display. Bloody hell these few weeks would kill me. 

"Charlie!" My mum exclaimed as she threw herself onto the man, as she let him go, Charlie pressed a hand to (Y/N)'s curvy back pushing her forward.

"Mum, this is (Y/N)."

"Hello, Mrs Weasley," she said, voice polite and gallant, "thank you for letting me stay."

"Oh, darling, just call me Molly," she said, pulling the curvaceous girl into herself, "You seem familiar, where have I seen your pretty face dear?" she asked.

"Hogwarts Battle, mother," George said, stepping to (Y/N) and pulling her to his chest, rubbing her back "(Y/N/N) was the healer at the Great Hall. Always had a wicked talent for healing, didn't you?" He said, resting an arm around her round shoulders.

"Oh! You were running around, took care of everyone almost with no help! Saved my Freddie too," she said, squeezing her forearm. Her bright eyes found mine, and she gave me a soft smile, uncomfortable with all the attention. Charlie pulled her from George's and mum's arms,

"Let the gal breath," he said, laughing.

***

"Hi," I heard (Y/N)'s the soft voice behind me as I was watching my siblings play Quidditch after the ceiling fell on me, Percy was quick to bring (Y/N), and George to me and get me out after that Merlin knows what (Y/N) did, but I was good as new, only sore at the places of broken bones that were repaired, torn flesh that was restored. It has been a few days since she and Charlie arrived, seeing her all day, in her loungewear at nights, and pretty cotton dresses at day made my heart warm. I could see my family watching me at times when my eyes were fixed on her pretty face or full figure. The girl looked like an angel. There was no way I could deny myself a glimpse of her. She was in one of her t-shirt dresses, a black one with a round neck and short sleeves, reaching to her knees, stretching over her round tits and curvy tummy. 

"Hello," I said, as she sat next to me, tucking one of her legs under herself. Her soft smell was hitting my nostrils. 

"How are you?" she asked, "We didn't have much chance to talk."

"I am good," I said, excited to feel her arm brush against mine. Her skin soft and warm with evening sun. 

"I know you probably hate that I ask that but, how are you physically? I tried to do my best. You had a lot of fractures and dents, I wanted to check on you after that, but the patients kept coming, and then my family, and I moved to Romania."

"I am sorry for your family," I said, holding her tiny hand in mine, brushing her skin.

"It's alright, they died Death Eaters," she shrugged, "How are you?"

"I am alright, truly, I feel amazing, I am alive. Thank you for everything you did. You saved so many people," I couldn't help but draw random things on the flat of her hand, squeezing her fingers tighter with mine, to feel her skin on mine just a little bit longer. 

"Not everyone," she heaved a sigh.

"You did more than anyone," I said, taking in her soft face the deep look in her eyes, "You weren't even a healer then, just a fresh graduate of Hogwarts, still in the first months of your training. No one expected you to do more than little healings and dressings, but you fixed bones, gashes, you saved so many from the brick of death, including me. Merlin knows you were the miracle of the Battle, (Y/N/N). I am good as new thanks to you, Teddy has a father thanks to you," I said.

"But not a mother," she sighed.

"Better than being an orphan and without any parent left. And nobody expected you to be in ten places at once. Nobody even expected you to save lives. We just hoped you'd be able to keep up with the lighter wounds so they could return to fight quickly. It was not your responsibility to save lives, is everyone thankful you did? Yes. But would they blame you if you didn't? No. How could they (Y/N)? You just started med-school a month ago, and your job was to keep the fight going. But you still excelled and smashed every expectation, like you always do."

"Thank you, Fred," she whispered, resting her head on my shoulder, the smell of her shampoo filling in my lungs. 

***

My mother decided to organise a tea party inviting family friends. Charlie and (Y/N) were baking together, as I watched them from the sofa, they looked calm and in sync, a soft banter between them. My mother sat next to me, nudging my knee with hers.

"They are friends, just so you know," she said with an implying tone. 

"I know, mum," I nodded. I wasn't jealous of their relationship, of how much time Charlie got to spend time with her, yes, but I knew there was nothing romantic between the two. I was just watching her. She looked even more beautiful with her hair pinned on top of her hair, an apron around her thick waist, highlighting her curves, calm and peaceful. 

"You love the girl, don't you?" she asked.

"I do," there was no point hiding it. Even before she arrived my siblings made clear everyone knew of my crush, what they didn't know was that it was not a mere crush, I was in love with the girl, "I always did."

"Never made a move? That is not like you," she commented sipping on her lady grey tea. 

"Look at her, mum. She is a belle, a perfection. She deserves the world, and all I can give her is chaos."

"Don't be silly, Freddie," she tutted at me, "She clearly has a soft spot for you. Her gaze always lingers on you. You two always have some kind of physical contact whenever you are close enough. You clearly can't stop looking at the girl. And there is no denying she is a beautiful girl, a wonderful one and I think you could make her very happy."

"Hmm," I said, not having an answer to that. What could I say, I would hold onto her plush body, bury face in her soft neck and inhale her scent until my lungs were about to burst and never let the girl go? That I would worship her body and soul for every second the rest of my life if she gave me a chance? That I couldn't feel anything but my heart beating out of my chest, smashing against my ribs, making my breath hitch every time the scent of her soap hit my nostrils? 

"When are you going to flat shopping?" mum asked.

"Tuesday morning," I answered.

"There was an empty flat at the building next to the shop?" she asked, a brow lifted towards me.

"There is," I nodded.

"Maybe start there? You and Georgie are also returning there soon. You could help her move in, get used to the neighbourhood. You two would be close if she would need anything."

"Mum," I whined.

"I want you to be happy, Fred," she said, rubbing my knee, "And it is clear she is the one for you to make you happy."

***

"Hello, there Teddy," we heard mum as she took the toddler from Remus' arms, "hello, Remus," she added.

"Well, thank you for acknowledging my existence this time Molly," the man laughed. The loss of his wife hit the man hard but being alive and being there for his son made him pull himself together quite fast. He finally had a job, after all the biased wizards and witches were banished for being Death Eaters, and had a steady life. 

"I apologised how many times now?" mother challenged him, making everyone laugh. The toddler in her arms was babbling and laughing as he saw us laugh. Remus' eyes caught (Y/N)'s round figure, who still was preparing some things at the kitchen with Charlie and Ginny helping them. His green eyes softened at her gentle nature. He probably was the person who asked most about her wellbeing, after me, of course. I knew he saw Sirius in her, a much quieter, gentler Sirius. An outcast from her family because she chose not to be an evil person, even though she was a Slytherin she wasn't an evil stereotype of them. She was a good student and as he later told she knew of his condition before anyone else did, and left healing potions at his desk before the full moons. After greeting everyone, he made his way towards her.

"Professor," she greeted him with a beautiful smile, gracing her pink mouth.

"Oh drop it, (Y/N)," he laughed, pulling the shorter girl for a hug, "I believe it is okay to call me by my name at this point. I owe my life to you," he said, squeezing her round shoulder. 

"You don't owe me anything," she said, shaking her head softly, "How is Teddy?" she asked, uncomfortable with the topic. 

"He is very moving and a biter," he laughed, "he just figured it out how to stand up and crab walk, and he is getting fast. He is also teething, and I think you can imagine the outcome," he said.

"The growing pains," she said, smiling, "How are you? With everything?"

"It is getting better, especially with Teddy growing and learning to play by himself. You should visit sometime," he offered. As mum brought Teddy to his dad, "Well there wee Teddy," he said, holding the toddler, "This is (Y/N)," he said introducing the toddler and the beautiful woman, "She is a healer." Teddy was reaching to (Y/N)'s loose soft hair but froze with the word healer, "Oh, no, she is not here to check you, she is here to play, aren't you (Y/N)?" the man said, smiling at his son and former student.

"I am, hello, Teddy!" she smiled gently, and he bounced to her. (Y/N) caught the boy, as his chubby fingers found her locks, watching them with goofy eyes. He giggled and smiled at the woman. 

"Well, you are a natural," Remus said, "decided on your area of expertise yet? Paediatrics might be fit for you. Teddy is usually fussy with new people," he said.

"I didn't really," she said, playing mindlessly with the boy, "I still have a few years before I will have to decide concretely, but, I actually thought of spell damage. Which is partly paediatrics, with all children applying charms incorrectly and everything." She looked amazing with Teddy, Merlin what would I do to make a baby with her, to see her cuddle our child, a little lad or a lass with ginger hair and her eyes. 

"Done ogling your baby momma?" I heard my twin whisper in my ear from behind.

"Sod off," I said, elbowing his ribs, "I was just looking around."

"Around being (Y/N)?" I heard a second voice, Charlie. Fuck.

"You both are delusional." I scoffed.

"Come on Freddie," Charlie said, resting his arm on my shoulder, "The lass is a glamorous puss. And it is clear you are in love." he laughed softly, "And as her best friend, I might or might not have noticed how she might be fancying you too, brother. And also as her best friend and your older brother, it is kind of my duty and obligation to make sure you two end up together. She likes peonies so that you know, and fresh coffee."

***

It was Thursday morning and (Y/N) and I were in Dragon Alley. She was in a forest green silk blouse and black high waisted Ponte pants, her tiny feet in black Oxford shoes. She looked smart and pretty. Her arm was liked with mine, the feel of her body heat making me giddy and excited. 

"Have you thought where you want to live in?" I asked as we walked around. 

"Not really," she said, "I think I want to stay in the city, I am more of a city girl and times in sanctuary made me actually miss that, the rush, the crowd, even the noise if you'd believe it," she said, laughing softly, making me smile at the sweet noise, "Actually, Molly mentioned a flat near your shop actually. And I am not very picky. If Molly liked it, I am sure it is reliable and a nice flat, Merlin knows, your mother knows more than I know about housing and surviving."

"Don't feel forced, just because mum told you so."

"I am not," she said, "I just want a small flat, where it is livable and preferably not many issues. I am not picky about the location or anything I can apparate anywhere. And I am not very excited to look at hundreds of flats and trail you after me."

"We need to find you a home love," I said, patting her hand holding onto my arm.

"I am content with any place that has sturdy walls and a nice shower, let's check the flat your mum mentioned."

***

It was a month later and after the help of the whole family, (Y/N) was settled in her flat, which was 5 minutes away from the shop and our flat with George. The shop was also open and working, (Y/N) would drop by sometimes, but her working schedule was hell. Five night shifts a week, including weekends, two 24 hour shifts. Occasionally mum would send some food for her, knowing her backbreaking work and how they overworked her as she was the newbie. She said it would get better after the first month and I couldn't wait. I hated to see the bags under her bright (E/C) eyes, the dullness on her skin, the tiredness rolling off of the girl. She still was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, but I hated seeing the girl like this. 

It was the end of her second week, and she had a 24-hour free day, she was sitting at the shop with us, at the inventory as one of the shop assistants and Ron were up front. George was working on our latest project, as she sat right next to me, her head on my shoulder. 

"You need to go to bed," George said, glancing at the half-asleep girl.

"I can't," she said, "If I sleep now, I won't be able to sleep tonight and then I will be dead on my feet tomorrow, on my 24-hour shift."

"They overwork you, gorgeous," I said, brushing her hair off her face.

"The first month is a test, not only my abilities but also my durability. When I pass it, it is easier from then."

"Bollocks that is," I said, rubbing the girls' soft curvy back, "You are not a neddy are you. They should treat you better."

"Why don't you take (Y/N) upstairs Freddie?" George asked suddenly. I knew it was one of his attempts to force me to make a move on her, but his gaze also carried care for the weary girl. And I was aware she needed to lay down.

"Let's go, darling," I said, wounding an arm around her thick waist, pulling her up. She just followed with a soft murmur. 

I put her in my bed. She gave no resistance as she was halfway gone, I pulled the shoes off her feet and pulled the covers over her round body. 

"Can you stay?" she whispered, and I nodded slowly slipping next to her, she moved to my chest with a soft puff of breath.

"You are warm," she mumbled, far gone to the dreamland. Her smell was filling up my lungs, her soft body welcomed by my sturdier one. I put my arm around her curvy torso, pressing a kiss to the top of the girl's head. I couldn't resist falling asleep either. 

It was a few hours later that I woke up, we shifted in our sleep, her back facing me, me spooning her tightly, my nose buried deep in her neck, inhaling the maddening smell of the girl. I tried to ignore it so hard. I really tried to ignore the fact that her round plump arse pressing against my groin. It was hard on a typical day to ignore her alluring body, and now when she was where I wanted her the most, in my arms, her warmth seeping into my heart, it was impossible. I checked the time it was still daytime, just a bit after noon. I pressed a small kiss to her shoulder and got up to prepare something for her to eat, thanks to this internship, she was barely taking care of herself, someone needed to do it for her. With Charlie out of town, that person had to be me. Well, with our without Charlie, I could kill someone to get to be the one to take care of her, to love her for the rest of my days. 

***

(Y/N)'s internship period was over, and I thanked the gods for it. She was in her professional training part now, which meant 8-5 shifts five days a week. She would spend weekends with us, sometimes at Burrow, other times in our or her flat. Currently, we were in our living room, my head in her lap, her fingers combing through my hair. George rested his head on her round shoulder. We were watching a film on the muggle TV we bought. She was soft and warm, her touch gentle and lulling.

"Are you sleepy, Freddie?" she whispered, George, looking at me, a smirk plastered on his face.

"A bit," I said honestly, "you are staying, right?" 

"I live literally in the next building," she laughed.

"But Freddie needs his cuddle buddy to sleep," George teased.

"Well, we wouldn't want Freddie's sleep schedule to be disturbed, would we?" she asked, smiling, and brushing my cheek gently. 

"Let's go?" I asked, and she nodded. She followed me to my bedroom. She would usually sleep in my bed, we were not dating or even an item, but we still were close, more than friends, but still not anything romantic. I gave her a t-shirt, knowing she preferred using it as a dress and didn't like wearing anything under it. It was long enough to cover her almost to her knees anyway, our height difference prominent when she wore my clothes, a warm feeling seeping into my chest when she wore my clothes. She was curled in my bed when I returned to my room after brushing my teeth. Her eyes half-closed but focused on me. 

"Look at how precious you are," I said, laying next to her, pulling her to my chest. She gave a content sigh, hiding her face in my neck. Her arms thrown over my torso, mine around her curvy back, soft flesh under my large palms. 

"Good night, Freddie," she mumbled.

"Good night, sweet girl."

***

"Aren't you tired of this cat-and-mouse?" George asked, as he pushed the butterbeer to me. 

"I have no idea what you are blabbering about," I said, ignoring his piercing gaze. 

"You and (Y/N), mate," Charlie said, "You know the curvy lass, with doe eyes and shiny hair, my best friend and shit. The one you cuddle with in your free time, the one you can't keep your eyes off of, the one whose bum you tend to ogle pretty often."

"I am sorry I am close friends with your best friend, Charles," I said.

"Close friends my arse," Charlie laughed, "I am close friends with the gal, and I don't remember getting lost in her eyes or not keeping eyes off of her private parts."

"Every friendship has a different dynamic," I mumbled, knowing it was a silly excuse.

"Yes, and yours has a romantic and sexual dynamic," Ron pointed out, "We already know, you have been crushing on her since you saw the lass in Hogwarts."

"The 'crush' has become a lot more serious in the last two years of Hogwarts," George noted, "Since after Hogwarts, especially since (Y/N) is back, you glow when she enters the room, and both you and she cannot keep your hands off of each other. Just admit you are in love with the girl and make a move already. You two will end up with each other. It is clear as the day. The sooner you two will admit your feelings to each other, the better. You two will have each other sooner."

"And we will finally be free of your sulking and longing gazes thrown at each other," Ron added.

"They are right, Fred," Charlie said, with a calmer, more grounded voice, "I know (Y/N), and I know she has feelings for you. But she is a shy girl when it comes to emotional situations, and she is a tad bit self-conscious, so you will need to make the first move. Just enough of this stalling, when we all know you will be happy with her, and you would make her happy."

"She deserves the world, Charlie," I admitted, of course, I loved the woman, I was fully in love with her, "What could I give her?"

"She might be deserving the world, I agree, she is a wonderful woman, of course, she deserves the world. But, I doubt the lass wants the whole world. But I believe she wouldn't say no to your love."

***

It was decided I was going to profess my love and ask her for a date. But it was easier to say than do, whenever I saw her pretty face, her eyes on mine, I forgot everything. I forgot how to breath how to talk. Merlin, a beautiful woman she is.

"Hello, Fred," she said a Saturday morning, entering our flat above the shop. George was still asleep, but knowing she would drop by, I couldn't sleep.

"Morning, darling," I said, pulling her into a hug. Physical affection was much easier than talking. Her plump arms wrapped around my waist, I kissed the top of her hair, careful not to bump my nose on the bun on top of her pretty head. 

"Georgie asleep?" she asked, still buried into my chest, her breath hitting my skin through the shirt I was wearing, making me shiver.

"He is a lazy head. You already know that" I smiled.

"Did you have breakfast?" she asked, moving to the kitchen. The skirts of her dress brushing against her thick thighs with every step, the fabric enveloping her waist beautifully, making her curves even more prominent. 

"I did not," I said, following her, trying hard to tear my eyes off of her divine figure, "It is always tastier with you."

"Such a flirt you are Weasley," she laughed, full cheeks tinted with bashfulness. Beautiful girl. A sudden surge of bravery filled me, and I stepped closer to her, catching her smaller colder fingers in my palms. 

"I wanted to talk with you, darling," I said, focusing on the (E/C) of her eyes, trying to calm my heart, "I have been in love with you," I whispered, her eyes growing wider, pretty lips parting with an, oh, "I have been in love with you for so long—so long, beautiful girl. I can still remember the moment I saw you for the first time, on our first day in Hogwarts. The most pretty little girl, with (H/C) hair, gorgeous (E/C) eyes and chubbiest cheeks," I said, softly caressing her still plump cheek, "And I knew, I couldn't find a prettier girl, even if I would travel the whole world. Then, as we grew up, I noticed your beauty more and more and more. After every summer, you were even more beautiful, and as I got to know you, I learned that your beauty was not limited to your face and body. You are a fantastic human, a wonderful, kind woman, and I was even more in love with you, darling. Then, you went and saved my life. I remember seeing you the moment I opened my eyes. The pain all over my body was easing. I thought you were an angel, you know. And Merlin knows I was blissful that you were the one to take me to the other side," I could see a tear rolling down her cheek, I brushed it off with my thumb, pressing a kiss to her cheek, "Then you returned, again, right into my family's house, under the same roof with me. With your pretty dresses and soft pyjamas, with your curvy body making my head spin. And Godric, all the teasings and comments I got from my family. Especially George and Charlie," I laughed softly, "But I am a wimp. I am a weak man when it comes to you. You are just so beautiful. You are so gorgeous, who am I to ask for your love?"

"But, I love you, Freddie," she whispered, and I knew my heart stopped for a second, "I love you, for a long time now," And this was all I needed to dive into her soft lips, my hands firm on her hip and back, pulling her to my body. She was visibly shorter, and she couldn't stand on her tiptoes forever, as I couldn't bend down forever. The solution was simple, though. I lifted her by her hips, placing her on the counter, leaving a hand on her waist, I moved my other to her thigh, her dress lifted up, and I had access to her soft skin. She pulled me to herself with her arms around my neck, and Merlin, I wouldn't leave this place if I had the choice. I had no idea how long I lost myself in the girl's sweet mouth, but we had to separate as we heard a laugh behind us. 

"I love that Fred finally grew the balls and confessed, really, but I would much rather not witness the making process of my future nieces and nephews. It would also be great if you'd make them in some other place than our kitchen counter," George laughed, making both me and (Y/N) blush.

"Sod off, George," I said, hugging the girl into my chest, enjoying the feel of her warm and solid form against my body.

"You are in my kitchen!"

(Y/N) giggled at our bicker and jumped off the counter, holding my hand in her's, pulling me towards my room. The moment I realised where we were going all the words in my mind were erased, rushing after her, eager to take her into my arms. I was going to hold her in my arms for the rest of my days from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!  
> Also, I accept requests.


End file.
